The proposed conference will be the first Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopaedic Sciences. This conference is particularly timely because of the recent upsurge in multidisciplinary research activities by scientists and engineers in the development of a basic understanding of the materials and functional units which make up the musculoskeletal system. The only other organization representing all aspects of this research activity, the Orthopaedic Research Society (ORS), has seen a tremendous growth in activity during the last five years. At present, however, the ORS meeting is structured in such a way that no common forum exists for scientists, engineers and orthopaedic surgeons to share their thoughts and findings in an informal atmosphere. A week of high-level, informal interaction among representatives of the various scientific disciplines should help to overcome this serious communication problem. The theme of this conference will be "Frontiers of Interdisciplinary Research on Musculoskelatal Connective Tissue Problems" and will include sessions on such topics as the normal biology, mechanics, pathobiology and pathomechanics of connective tissues as well as the mechanics and function of artificial materials and protheses. Scientists and surgeons studying these topics will have an opportunity to present and discuss their ongoing research in an atmosphere conducive to maximum exchange of information and critical discussion. Further, many of the participants have had ongoing NIH-funded research in their specialized areas. Their participation in this Gordon Research Conference will therefore enhance the progress and understanding of their own research.